Brothers In Arms
by BlueberryPancakes
Summary: Andrew Gillette and Theodore Groves, drabble set to a sestina I wrote.  Grovette slash.


Brothers In Arms

Drabble Set

I.

Theodore came to relieve him from watch. The hour was late. He stifled a yawn. Andrew's back faced him, the powdered white wig trailing down his back, stark against the blue of his uniform. He started to say his name.

Andrew's hands rested on the railing in front of hi. The skin was cool and light. He held still for a long moment. He turned around, and smiled slightly.

His smile was a prelude to his melodic laugh that Theodore always regretted as being so rare. His skin was pale, and glowed in the moonlight.

It started with the lightest touch.

II.

They shared a cabin. One morning while dressing, the walls of the small room came forward, as they often did, making the small space smaller.

He didn't realize what happened, until his hand was against Theodore's firm chest, steadying his trip. He drew away quickly with a short and fast gasp.

Theodore laughed quietly and reassured him. It was nothing, he was all right.

His eyes fell downcast, rising heat brushing cheeks with red.

Andrew slowly looked up again, his brown eyes meeting Theodore's. Suddenly he doesn't feel so shy. A relic of boyhood is slowly fading away.

III.

He takes his hand in his, guiding his new touch.

Theodore's eyes slowly drank in the sight before him as he gently guided Andrew's trembling hand. He can hardly believe how the sun has left his skin so untouched and so pale.

He gently tugged at the tie at the base of his neck, letting loose the soft red shower across his bare, broad shoulders.

Andrew's eyes slid closed, as he leaned into the other man, he feels safe in his arms.

In the forgotten world outside, the moon and stars shone bright, white reflecting off the calm sea.

IV.

They lay contently together, in each other's arms, relaxing in the aftermath of their lovemaking. He threads his fingers through the layers of silky red.

Andrew smiled softly, always amused at the effect his hair had on Theodore. He reached a hand up and lightly traced his fingertips across his smooth, muscled chest. He looked up, raising an eyebrow at the short, aborted giggle. He grinned. Theodore was ticklish.

He twisted and squirmed, trying to avoid Andrew's teasing fingers, laughing and whimpering, begging in a jumble of words and a flurry of sheets.

Their eyes meet, faces grinning wildly.

V.

Against the white bandage, the blood glows red.

Only Theodore knows him, truly beyond the shy outside. James tries to comfort him. He knows his friend, but he is not his lover. His lover lies cold and still, skin a deathly pale.

It was an accident. The rope snapped, the safely failing against eh sudden extra weight.

The midshipman, the boy, had been flattened and shaken by the sudden force of the older lieutenant pushing him out of the way and landing on top of him in the process.

He had been saved the brunt force of the ricocheting metal pieces.

VI.

He is withdrawn and quiet again: without his half he is shy.

The fear has set in. Andrew refuses to lave his side. He does not eat. He barely sleeps.

Theodore awakens to see a pallid figure slumped in the chair next to the bed. The flickering candlelight highlights the dark shadows beneath his weary eyes. He murmurs his name, his voice low and gruff.

His eyes fly open. In a moment he is on the bed with him. He presses his lips to his with a burning kiss, as the tears begin to fall.

Theodore feels them against him.

V.

Andrew is shy, gentle when he touches his lover, not wanting to hurt him, as they lie together on the bed. He insisted to the surgeon on showing Theodore home himself. He would look after him until he was well, make sure he doesn't overexert himself in his skirt-chasing habits.

Theodore lets him take care of him. He reached a hand out, just catching his loose sleeve with his fingertips.

Andrew turns quickly, brown eyes trained on him, waiting for him to speak, to tell him what he needs.

"Come lie with me, And'."

They are brothers in arms, together in blue.


End file.
